El lago de los sueños
by My Lalala song
Summary: La guapa y tímida Bella Swan ha renunciado prácticamente al amor. Es un alma tierna y romántica, pero que ha sufrido tanto en el pasado que no se atreve a confiarle a nadie su corazón. Mucho menos a Edward Cullen, a quien ha contratado para que remodele una casa en el lago a pesar de su comportamiento grosero y su reputación de hombre amargado y vividor.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la novela de Lisa Kleypas, yo solo la adapto.**

* * *

**La guapa y tímida Bella Swan ha renunciado prácticamente al amor. Es un alma tierna y romántica, pero que ha sufrido tanto en el pasado que no se atreve a confiarle a nadie su corazón. Mucho menos a Edward Cullen, a quien ha contratado para que remodele una casa en el lago a pesar de su comportamiento grosero y su reputación de hombre amargado y vividor.**

**Lo que Bella no sabes es que Edward está siendo atormentado por un fantasma que le acompaña a todas partes. Edward bebe para mantener a raya a sus demonios y no solo ha renunciado al amor, sino que jamás ha creído en él. Bella y Edward son como el agua y el aceite, el hielo y el fuego, la luz y las sombras. Pero a veces solo se necesita un rayo de luz para espantar la oscuridad.**

* * *

**1**

El fantasma había intentado en numerosas ocasiones abandonar la casa, pero le resultaba imposible. Cada vez que se acercaba a la puerta principal o se asomaba a una ventana, desaparecía; todo cuanto era se desvanecía como la neblina en el aire. Lo inquietaba no ser algún día capaz de adquirir forma nuevamente. Se preguntaba si estar allí atrapado era el castigo por un pasado que no recordaba… y, en tal caso, ¿cuánto iba a durar?

La casa, de estilo victoriano, se encontraba al final de Rainshadow Road, asomada a la bahía de False, como una mujer tímida esperando sola en un baile. La pintura de los listones había sufrido el efecto de las inclemencias del aire marino y su interior estaba en un estado lamentable tras una sucesión de inquilinos descuidados. Habían forrado los suelos originales de parqué con una moqueta de mala calidad y dividido las habitaciones con tabiques de aglomerado recubiertos por una docena de capas de pintura barata.

El fantasma había observado aves marinas por las ventanas: correlimos, pitiamarillos, chorlitos cenicientos y zarapitos trinadores que se lanzaban en picado sobre la abundante comida de las marismas en los amaneceres pajizos. Por la noche miraba fijamente las estrellas y los cometas y la luna entre las nubes, y algunas veces veía la aurora boreal danzando en el horizonte.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba en la casa. Sin latidos del corazón para contar los segundos, el tiempo era intemporal. Se había encontrado allí un día, sin nombre, sin cuerpo, y sin saber quién era. No sabía cómo había muerto, ni dónde, ni por qué. Sin embargo, unos cuantos recuerdos pugnaban por materializarse al borde de su conciencia. Estaba seguro de que había vivido en el archipiélago de San Juan durante un tiempo. Suponía que había sido barquero o pescador. Cuando contemplaba la bahía recordaba cosas sobre el agua que había más allá de la orilla: los canales entre las islas de San Juan, los angostos estrechos de Vancouver. Conocía la silueta sinuosa del estrecho de Puget, el modo en que por sus ensenadas en forma de diente de dragón se llegaba a Olympia.

También sabía muchas canciones y rimas y poemas. Cuando el silencio le resultaba demasiado insoportable, cantaba para sí mientras recorría las habitaciones vacías: «_Every time it rains, it rains_ _pennies from heaven_…» o «_I like bananas, because they have no bones_…» y «_We'll meet again, don't_ _know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again, some sunny day_…».

Ansiaba comunicarse con cualquier criatura. Pasaba desapercibido incluso a los insectos que se escabullían por el suelo. Estaba sediento por conocer lo que fuera de quien fuese, desesperado por recordar a alguien a quien hubiera conocido. Pero no tendría acceso a aquellos recuerdos hasta el misterioso día en que le fuera revelado su destino por fin.

Una mañana, llegó gente a ver la casa.

Electrizado, el fantasma vio acercarse un coche. Las ruedas aplastaban los hierbajos del camino sin asfaltar. El vehículo se detuvo y se apearon de él dos personas, un joven rubio y una mujer de más edad, con vaqueros, zapatos planos y una chaqueta rosa.

—Todavía no me creo que me lo haya dejado a mí —decía—. Mi primo la compró en los años setenta. Su intención era arreglarla y venderla, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo. El valor de esto se limita al terreno. Tendrás que derribar la casa, de eso no cabe duda.

—¿Has calculado lo que cuesta?

—¿Lo que vale el terreno?

—No. Lo que costaría restaurar la casa.

—¡Dios mío, no! La estructura está dañada. Habría que reconstruirla por entero.

El joven miraba el edificio fascinado.

—Me gustaría echar un vistazo al interior.

La mujer frunció el ceño y la frente se le arrugó mucho.

—¡Por favor, Jasper! No es seguro entrar, créeme.

—Tendré cuidado.

—No quiero asumir la responsabilidad si te lastimas. ¿Y si se hunde el suelo o se te cae una viga encima? Eso por no hablar de los bichos que…

—No me ocurrirá nada —le dijo zalamero—. Cinco minutos. Solo quiero echar un vistazo.

—Está claro que no debería permitírtelo.

Jasper le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

—Pero lo harás. Porque eres incapaz de negarme nada.

La mujer intentaba parecer severa, pero se le escapó una sonrisa.

«Así era yo», pensó el fantasma, sorprendido. Lo asaltaron fugaces recuerdos de antiguos flirteos y veladas en porches delanteros. Sabía cómo engatusar a las mujeres, ya fueran jóvenes o mayores, cómo hacerlas reír. Había besado muchachas de aliento dulce, con maquillaje perfumado en el cuello y los hombros.

El hombretón subió al porche y abrió la puerta dándole un empujón con el hombro porque estaba atascada. En cuanto entró en el vestíbulo se volvió cauteloso, como si esperara que se le echara algo encima. A cada paso, la capa de polvo del suelo se levantaba en volutas cenicientas que lo hacían estornudar.

Un sonido humano. El fantasma había olvidado lo que era estornudar.

Jasper recorrió con la mirada las paredes destartaladas. Incluso en aquella penumbra se veía que tenía los ojos verdes, con patas de gallo en las comisuras. No era guapo, aunque sí fuerte y de facciones suaves que le daban un aspecto agradable. Tomaba mucho el sol, porque estaba profundamente bronceado.

Mirándolo, el fantasma casi recordó la sensación del sol, el ligero calor sobre la piel.

La mujer, que se había acercado con cautela a la puerta principal, asomó la cabeza dentro. El pelo le rodeaba la cabeza como un nimbo plateado. Se agarró a una jamba como si fuera la barra de sostén de un vagón de metro traqueteante.

—Aquí dentro está muy oscuro. No creo que…

—Me harán falta más de cinco minutos —dijo Jasper, escogiendo una diminuta linterna de su llavero y encendiéndola—. A lo mejor te apetece ir a tomar un café y volver dentro de, digamos… ¿media hora?

—¿Y dejarte aquí solo?

—No voy a hacer ningún desastre.

La mujer bufó.

—No es la casa lo que me preocupa, Jasper.

—Llevo el móvil. —Se dio unos golpecitos en el bolsillo trasero—.

Te llamaré si surge algún problema. —Las patas de gallo se le marcaron más—. Podrás venir a rescatarme.

Ella suspiró con dramatismo.

—¿Qué esperas encontrar exactamente en esta ruina?

Él ya no la miraba, sino que contemplaba con atención todo cuanto lo rodeaba.

—Un hogar, tal vez.

—Esto lo fue en otra época. Pero no veo cómo podría volver a serlo.

El fantasma sintió alivio cuando la mujer se marchó.

Describiendo despacio arcos con el haz de la linterna, Jasper se puso a explorar concienzudamente, mientras el fantasma iba siguiéndolo de habitación en habitación. El polvo cubría la repisa de la chimenea y los muebles rotos como un velo de gasa. Jasper vio un pedazo rasgado de la moqueta; se puso en cuclillas, tiró del borde y enfocó la luz hacia el parqué de debajo.

—¿Caoba? —murmuró, examinando la superficie oscura y pegajosa—. ¿Roble?

«Nogal», pensó el fantasma, mirando por encima del hombro de Jasper. Otra revelación: sabía instalar parqué. Sabía lijar y pasar el cepillo y clavarlo con tachuelas; sabía aplicar tinte con una muñequilla de lana.

Entraron en la cocina, con su espacio para empotrar una cocina de hierro y unas cuantas hileras de azulejos rotos que todavía quedaban en las paredes. Jasper dirigió el haz de luz hacia el techo alto y los armarios torcidos. Enfocó un nido de pájaro abandonado y bajó la vista hacia las salpicaduras de excremento que había debajo.

—Debo de estar loco —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Salió de la cocina y se acercó al pie de la escalera, donde se detuvo a pasar el pulgar por la barandilla. Dejó una marca en la suciedad. Debajo había madera brillante. Apoyando con cautela los pies

en los escalones para evitar posibles agujeros o zonas podridas, subió al piso de arriba. De vez en cuando hacía una mueca y resoplaba como si percibiera un olor repugnante.

—Tiene razón —dijo, cuando llegó arriba—. Esto habrá que demolerlo.

La angustia de la preocupación sacudió al fantasma. ¿Qué sería de él si alguien derribaba la casa? Podría ser su fin. No concebía haberse visto atrapado allí, solo, únicamente para terminar apagándose sin motivo aparente. Dio una vuelta alrededor de Sam, estudiándolo, deseoso de comunicarse con él pero temeroso de que si lo hacía saliera chillando de la casa.

Jasper lo atravesó y se detuvo frente a la ventana que daba al camino delantero. La mugre cubría el cristal, convirtiendo la luz del sol en un resplandor apagado. Soltó un suspiro.

—Llevas mucho tiempo esperando, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja.

La pregunta sobresaltó al fantasma. Pero cuando Jasper siguió hablando se dio cuenta de que conversaba con la casa.

—Apuesto a que hace un siglo eras digna de ver. Sería una pena no darte una oportunidad. Pero, ¡caray!, me vas a costar un riñón, y poner en marcha el viñedo va a dejarme casi sin un céntimo. ¡Maldita sea! No sé…

Mientras el fantasma acompañaba a Jasper en su recorrido por el resto de la casa, notaba cómo el apego de este por la casa ruinosa iba en aumento, cómo crecía su deseo de devolverla a la plenitud de su belleza. Solo un idealista o un loco, comentó en voz alta Jasper, se embarcaría en un proyecto de aquella envergadura. Y el fantasma tuvo que darle la razón.

Al final Jasper oyó el claxon del coche y salió. El fantasma intentó acompañarlo, pero percibió la misma sensación de vértigo y estremecimiento, de desintegración, que experimentaba cada vez que intentaba marcharse. Miró por una ventana rota cómo Jasper abría la puerta del coche.

Jasper se detuvo a echar un último vistazo a la casa hundida en la pradera, a su silueta destartalada suavizada por franjas de juncos marinos y apretada hierba salada, y las erizadas marañas de totora. Al azul sereno de la bahía False en lontananza, al resplandor de las marismas que empezaban al borde del fecundo légamo marrón.

El joven asintió brevemente, como si hubiera tomado una determinación.

Y el fantasma hizo un nuevo descubrimiento: era capaz de sentir esperanza.

Antes de hacer una oferta por la propiedad, Jasper trajo a alguien para echarle un vistazo: un hombre aparentemente de su misma edad, unos treinta años. Quizás un poco más joven. Tenía una mirada fría, de un cinismo que no habría bastado una vida entera para forjar.

Eran seguramente hermanos, porque tenían la misma boca grande y la misma complexión fornida. Pero mientras que los ojos de Sam eran de un verde tropical, los de su hermano eran del color del bosque y este carecía de expresión, a excepción del rictus amargo de la boca enmarcada por profundos surcos. El aspecto agradable de Jasper contrastaba con la arrebatadora belleza de las facciones afiladas y perfectas del otro. Era un hombre aficionado a ir bien vestido y a la buena vida, dispuesto a pagar por un corte de pelo caro y un par de zapatos a medida.

Lo único que no encajaba en la pinta impecable de aquel hombre eran sus manos, encallecidas y hábiles. El fantasma había visto antes manos como aquellas… ¿las suyas? Miró su invisible figura, deseando tener forma, una voz. ¿Por qué estaba allí con aquellos dos hombres, capaz de observar pero no de hablar ni de interactuar con ellos? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que aprender?

El fantasma tardó menos de diez minutos en darse cuenta de que Edward, como lo llamaba Jasper, lo sabía todo acerca de construir casas. Empezó por dar la vuelta a la casa, buscando grietas en el sustrato, agujeros, estudiando las vigas podridas del porche frontal. Una vez dentro, Edward fue precisamente a los puntos que el fantasma le habría enseñado para demostrarle el estado de la casa: allí donde el suelo estaba desnivelado, las puertas que cerraban mal, el moho de las filtraciones de los escapes de las cañerías.

—Según el inspector, los daños estructurales tienen solución —comentó Jasper.

—¿Qué inspector era ese? —Edward se agachó para examinar la campana rota de la chimenea, y las fracturas en el tubo que había quedado al descubierto.

—Ben Rawley. —Jasper se había puesto a la defensiva viendo la cara que ponía Edward—. Sí, ya sé que es un poco viejo…

—Es un fósil.

—Pero sabe de esto. Y me hizo el trabajo gratis, como un favor.

—Yo no le haría caso. Necesitas que venga un ingeniero para hacer una valoración realista. —Edward tenía una forma característica de hablar, pronunciando las sílabas de un modo mesurado y sin inflexiones, como una cinta grabada, con un deje de aspereza—. Lo único positivo de todo esto es que, con una casa en estado precario, la propiedad vale «menos» que si en el terreno no hubiera nada construido. Así que puedes conseguir una rebaja en el precio, teniendo en cuenta los gastos de la demolición y el desescombro.

El fantasma estaba fuera de sí. La destrucción de la casa podía ser su fin. Se vería relegado al olvido.

—No la voy a derribar —dijo Jasper—. Voy a salvarla.

—Buena suerte.

—Ya. —Jasper se pasó los dedos por el pelo, desgreñándose los mechones cortos y claros. Suspiró profundamente—. El terreno es perfecto para el viñedo. Sé que debería conformarme con eso y darme por satisfecho. Pero esta casa… tiene algo que yo… —sacudió la cabeza. Parecía perplejo y preocupado y decidido al mismo tiempo.

Tanto el fantasma como Jasper esperaban que Edward se burlara, pero en lugar de hacerlo deambuló por el saloncito y acabó por acercarse a una ventana cegada con tablones. Tiró de una vieja plancha de contrachapado que cedió con facilidad, con apenas un crujido de protesta. La luz entró en la habitación junto con una bocanada de aire puro; el polvo se levantó en remolinos hasta las rodillas y las motas brillaron al sol.

—A mí también me atraen las causas perdidas. —En la voz de Edward había un tinte irónico—. No digamos las casas Victorianas.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. Caras de mantener, la eficiencia energética es nula, los materiales son tóxicos… ¿no es fantástico?

Jasper sonreía.

—Así que, en mi lugar, ¿tú qué harías?

—Correr como el viento en dirección contraria. Pero puesto que evidentemente vas a comprarla… no pierdas el tiempo pidiendo un préstamo bancario. Tendrás que recurrir a un prestamista y te comerán los intereses.

—¿Conoces a alguno?

—Puede que sí. Antes de que empecemos a hablar de esto, me parece a mí, tienes que afrontar la realidad. Te harán falta 250.000 dólares para la reforma, como mínimo. Y no cuentes conmigo para conseguir materiales ni mano de obra gratis. Sigo adelante con lo de Dream Lake, así que no tendré tiempo ni para ir al baño.

—Créeme, Ed. Nunca cuento contigo para nada —le respondió con sequedad Jasper—. Eso ya lo tengo más que aprendido.

La tensión era palpable, una mezcla de afecto y hostilidad que solo podía provenir de una historia familiar turbulenta. El fantasma estaba dominado por una sensación extraña, un frío cortante que le habría hecho tiritar de haber tenido un cuerpo. Edward Cullen irradiaba una desesperación tan profunda que, ni siquiera el fantasma, en su funesta soledad, había sentido jamás.

El fantasma se alejó instintivamente, sin lograr por ello huir de aquella sensación.

—¿Es así como te sientes? —le preguntó, compadeciéndose de aquel hombre. Se sobresaltó al ver que Edward echaba un breve vistazo hacia atrás por encima del hombro—. ¿Puedes oírme? —prosiguió, esperanzado, dando una vuelta a su alrededor—. ¿Oyes mi voz?

Edward no respondió, sino que se limitó a sacudir la cabeza como para despertar de una ensoñación.

—Te mandaré a un ingeniero —dijo por fin—. Sin coste alguno. Ya vas a gastar más que suficiente en este sitio. Me parece que no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

Cuando el fantasma volvió a ver a Edward Cullen habían pasado casi dos años. Entretanto, Jasper se había convertido en los ojos a través de los cuales podía ver el mundo exterior. Aunque seguía sin poder abandonar la casa, había visitas: los amigos de Jasper, su equipo del viñedo, los contratistas que se ocupaban de la electricidad y de la fontanería.

El hermano mayor de Jasper, Emmett, aparecía por allí una vez al mes para colaborar en proyectos de fin de semana de poca envergadura. Un día nivelaban un pedazo de suelo, el otro lijaban y esmaltaban una antigua bañera con patas. Mientras lo hacían hablaban e intercambiaban improperios sin ánimo de ofenderse. Al fantasma le encantaban aquellas visitas.

Cada vez recordaba más cosas de su antigua vida. Eran recuerdos fragmentados, piezas sueltas. Se acordaba de que le gustaban el jazz y los cómics de héroes y los aviones. Le agradaba escuchar programas de radio: a Jack Benny, George y Gracie, Edgar Bergen. Todavía no había recuperado lo suficiente de su pasado para hacerse una idea global, pero creía que acabaría por conseguirlo. Como en los cuadros puntillistas, de los que hay que alejarse para que la imagen se defina.

Emmett Cullen era despreocupado y digno de confianza, la clase de hombre que al fantasma le hubiera gustado tener por amigo. Era dueño de un tostadero de café, así que traía siempre café en grano y lo primero que hacía al llegar era tomarse un buen café. Mientras Emmett molía con meticulosidad los granos y calculaba la dosis para la cafetera, el fantasma recordaba el café, su aroma amargo y terroso, el modo en que una cucharadita de azúcar y un poquito de nata lo convertían en terciopelo líquido.

El fantasma dedujo de las conversaciones de los Cullen que sus padres habían sido los dos alcohólicos. Las cicatrices que habían dejado en sus hijos, tres niños y una niña llamada Victoria, eran invisibles pero profundísimas. Ahora, a pesar de que sus padres hacía mucho que habían fallecido, los Cullen tenían poca relación entre sí. Eran los supervivientes de una familia que ninguno quería recordar.

Era irónico que Edward, con su coraza, fuera el único que se había casado hasta el momento. Él y su esposa, Tanya, vivían cerca de Roche Harbor. La única hermana, Victoria, era madre soltera y vivía en Seattle con su hijita. En cuanto a Jasper y Emmett, estaban decididos a permanecer solteros. Jasper opinaba sin ningún género de duda que ninguna mujer merecería jamás el riesgo del matrimonio. Siempre que tenía la sensación de que una relación se volvía demasiado íntima, acababa con ella y sanseacabó.

Después de que Jasper le contara a Emmett su última ruptura, con una mujer que había pretendido llevar su relación a otro nivel, este le preguntó:

—¿Qué nivel es ese?

—No lo sé. Rompí con ella antes de enterarme. —Ambos estaban sentados en el porche, aplicando quitapinturas a una tira de antiguos balaustres recuperados que posiblemente acabarían formando parte de la valla delantera—. Soy un tío de un solo nivel —prosiguió Jasper—. Sexo, salir a cenar, algún regalito impersonal y nada de hablar acerca del futuro, nunca. Ahora que se ha terminado me siento aliviado. Es estupenda, pero no puedo con todo ese batiburrillo emocional.

—Un batiburrillo emocional… ¿qué demonios es eso?

—Ya sabes. Las mujeres son así. Lloran de felicidad o están locas de tristeza. No comprendo cómo alguien puede sentir dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Es como intentar ver a la vez dos canales de televisión.

—Yo te he visto experimentar más de un sentimiento simultáneamente.

—¿Cuándo?

—En la boda de Edward. Cuando él y Tanya se dieron los votos. Sonreías, pero tenías los ojos llorosos.

—Vale. En aquel momento me acordaba de la escena de _Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco _en que practican una lobotomía a Jack Nicholson y sus amigos lo asfixian con una almohada.

—No me importaría asfixiar a Edward con una almohada —dijo Emmett, y Jasper sonrió, pero volvió a ponerse serio enseguida y añadió—: Alguien debería liberarlo de su miseria. Menuda pieza es esa Tanya. ¿Te acuerdas cuando en la cena de ensayo se refirió a Edward como su primer marido?

—Es su primer marido.

—Sí, pero decir que es «el primero» implica que habrá un segundo. Para Tanya un marido es como un coche: lo cambiará por otro tarde o temprano. Lo que no entiendo es que Edward lo supiera y siguiera adelante, que se casara con ella a pesar de todo. Si no puedes evitar casarte, al menos hazlo con alguien agradable.

—No es tan mala.

—Entonces ¿por qué tengo la sensación cuando hablo con ella de que estaría mejor tras un escudo de espejo que le devolviera su reflejo?

—No es que Tanya sea mi tipo —continuó argumentando Emmett—, pero muchos tíos dirían que está como un queso.

—Eso no es motivo suficiente para casarse con alguien.

—En tu opinión, Jas, ¿hay algún motivo suficiente para casarse?

Jasper cabeceó.

—Preferiría tener un doloroso accidente con una herramienta eléctrica.

—Viendo de qué forma usas la ingletadora —comentó Emmett—, diría que es más que probable que tengas uno.

Al cabo de unos días, Edward se presentó inesperadamente en la casa de Rainshadow Road. Desde la última vez que lo había visto, había perdido unos kilos que no le hacía ninguna falta perder. Se le marcaban muchísimo los pómulos y tenía profundas ojeras bajo los ojos del color verde.

—Tanya quiere que nos separemos —dijo sin más preámbulos.

Jasper lo dejó pasar, mirándolo con preocupación.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

—¿No te lo ha dicho?

—No se lo he preguntado.

Jasper abrió unos ojos como platos.

—Dios mío, Ed. ¿No te interesa saber por qué razón te deja tu mujer?

—No particularmente.

—¿No te parece que a lo mejor eso es parte del problema? ¿No es posible que quiera que a su marido le interesen sus sentimientos?

—Para empezar, una de las razones por las que me gustaba Tanya era que nunca manteníamos ese tipo de conversaciones. —Edward se paseaba por el saloncito, con las manos en los bolsillos. Estudiaba el marco de puerta que Jasper había estado colocando.

—Vas a rajar la madera. Tienes que abrir los agujeros con un taladro primero.

Jasper se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Quieres echarme una mano?

—Claro. —Fue hasta la mesa de trabajo situada en el centro de la habitación y cogió un taladro.

Comprobó que la broca fuera la adecuada y que el portabrocas estuviera bien apretado. Luego apretó el gatillo para probar la herramienta. Un chirrido metálico rasgó el aire.

—A los rodamientos les falta grasa —se disculpó Jasper—. Tengo intención de engrasarlos pero no he tenido tiempo.

—Es mejor cambiarlos por entero. Luego me ocuparé de eso. Entretanto, tengo un buen taladro en el coche.

—Estupendo.

Como es típico de los hombres, se enfrentaron al asunto de la ruptura del matrimonio de Edward evitando hablar del tema y trabajando juntos en un silencio de compañerismo. Edward instaló el marco de la puerta con cuidado y precisión, midiendo, marcando y labrando con un escoplo un margen fino en el yeso de la pared para asegurarse de que las jambas estuvieran completamente rectas.

Al fantasma le encantaba un trabajo de carpintería bien hecho, el modo en que todo adquiría sentido. Los bordes estaban bien acabados, las imperfecciones lijadas y pintadas, todo estaba nivelado. Observó el trabajo de Edward con aprobación. Aunque Jasper se las apañaba bien para ser un simple aficionado, cometía muchos errores. Edward sabía lo que hacía y se notaba.

—¡Caramba! —dijo Jasper con admiración al ver cómo Edward había tallado unos bloques para que sirvieran de base decorativa al marco de la puerta—. Bueno, vas a tener que ocuparte de la otra puerta, porque no hay condenada manera de yo logre que me quede tan bien.

—Vale.

Jasper salió para hablar con los del equipo del viñedo, que estaban ocupados podando y dando forma a las cepas jóvenes, preparándolas para la época de crecimiento de abril. Edward siguió trabajando en la salita. El fantasma se paseaba por la habitación, cantando en las pausas entre los martillazos y el ruido de la sierra: «_We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when…_»

Mientras Edward llenaba los agujeros con pasta de madera y enmasillaba los bordes del marco, empezó a canturrear flojito, de un modo casi imperceptible. Gradualmente el murmullo se convirtió en melodía y el fantasma se quedó como si un rayo lo hubiera alcanzado: Edward estaba canturreando la misma canción que él.

Hasta cierto punto, Edward percibía su presencia.

Sin dejar de observarlo con atención, el fantasma siguió cantando: «_Would you please say hello to folks that I know/ tell 'em I won't be long…_»

Edward dejó la pistola para aplicar masilla y siguió arrodillado, con las manos apoyadas en los muslos, canturreando ausente.

El fantasma dejó de cantar y se le acercó más.

—Edward —dijo con cautela. No obtuvo respuesta, así que exclamó con impaciencia, en un arranque de esperanza y entusiasmo—: ¡Edward, estoy aquí!

El otro parpadeó como un hombre que acaba de salir a plena luz del día después de haber estado en una habitación a oscuras. Miró directamente al fantasma, con las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos eran dos círculos negros con un ribete gris.

—¿Me ves? —le preguntó asombrado el espectro.

Retrocediendo a trompicones, Edward se cayó de culo y agarró la herramienta que tenía más a mano: un martillo. Enarbolándolo como si se dispusiera a lanzárselo al fantasma, articuló con la voz ronca: —¿Quién demonios eres?

* * *

**Holaa! Acá estoy de nuevo con una historia nueva, espero que les guste y disfruten tanto como yo lo hice! Esta historia es algo diferente, van a haber mas personajes que juegan papeles importantes. En el primer capitulo no apareció mucho Edward y Bella ni ahí pero este cap es mas bien para mostrar un poco la historia de los personajes. Es una historia preciosa que me hizo llorar de felicidad, así que espero que la disfruten! Saludos y sigan leyendo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la novela de Lisa Kleypas, yo solo la adapto****.**

* * *

**2**

El desconocido lo miraba, no menos sorprendido.

—¿Quién eres? —volvió a preguntarle Edward.

—No lo sé —dijo el hombre despacio, mirándolo sin parpadear.

Iba a decir algo más pero… perdió nitidez, como la imagen de un canal de televisión por cable con mala recepción, y desapareció.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Una abeja se posó en una ventana y caminó en círculos.

Edward dejó el martillo y, con la garganta agarrotada, exhaló el aire. Se frotó los ojos. Los tenía irritados e hinchados de lo mucho que había bebido la noche anterior. «Es una alucinación —se dijo—. Tonterías de un cerebro agotado».

Su ansia de alcohol era tan intensa que por un instante pensó en ir a la cocina y rebuscar en la despensa. Pero Jasper no solía tener licores; seguramente no habría más que vino.

Y aún no era mediodía. Nunca bebía antes de las doce.

—¡Eh! —oyó que le decía Jasper desde la entrada. Miró a Edward de un modo raro—. ¿Necesitas algo? Me ha parecido oírte.

A Edward le latían dolorosamente las sienes al ritmo de su corazón. Sentía unas leves náuseas.

—Los muchachos de tu viñedo… ¿Hay alguno que sea moreno con el pelo corto y lleve una cazadora de piloto como las antiguas?

—Brian es moreno, pero lleva el pelo más bien largo. Además, nunca le he visto llevar una chaqueta así. ¿Por qué?

Edward se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. De un manotazo, espantó la abeja, que se fue volando con un zumbido hosco.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Bien, sí.

—Porque si quieres contarme algo…

—No.

—Vale —repuso Jasper con una cuidadosa insipidez que lo fastidió.

Tanya solía hablarle en el mismo tono, como si anduviera pisando huevos a su alrededor.

—Acabo enseguida y me voy. —Edward se acercó a la mesa de trabajo y se puso a medir la longitud de una moldura.

—Está bien. —Jasper se quedó en la puerta—.Ed… ¿Has estado bebiendo últimamente?

—No lo bastante —le respondió con fiera sinceridad.

—¿Crees…?

—Ahora no me vengas con esas, Jas.

—Entendido.

Jasper lo miraba sin disimular su preocupación. Edward sabía que no tendría que haberle irritado que su hermano demostrara que se preocupaba de verdad por él, pero cualquier gesto cálido o de afecto le hacía reaccionar siempre de un modo distinto que los demás: despertaba su instinto de apartarse, de cerrarse. La gente podía aguantarlo o desaparecer porque ese era su modo de ser.

Se mantuvo inexpresivo, sin abrir la boca. Por mucho que él y Jasper fueran hermanos, apenas sabían nada el uno acerca del otro. Y Edward prefería que así siguiera siendo.

Cuando Jasper se marchó de la salita, el fantasma volvió a prestarle atención a Edward.

En el instante en el que los dos habían sido capaces de verse, había sobrecogido al fantasma la conciencia de que existía una conexión abierta entre ambos, de modo que él era capaz de percibir todo cuanto sentía el hombre… amargura, el deseo de olvido, de entumecimiento, una necesidad de aislamiento que nada podía satisfacer. El fantasma no sentía todo eso… era más bien que tenía la capacidad de echar un vistazo a todo aquello, igual que si ojeara los títulos en una librería. No obstante, la intensidad con que lo percibía lo había asombrado y se había dado media vuelta.

Por lo que parecía, había recuperado la invisibilidad al hacerlo.

Moreno, con una cazadora de piloto… «¿Ese es el aspecto que tengo?».

¿Qué más había visto Edward?

«¿Me parezco a alguien a quien conoces? ¿A alguien que sale en una vieja foto, tal vez? Ayúdame a descubrir quién soy».

Frustrado, el fantasma observó cómo Edward instalaba el resto de los marcos. Cada martillazo reverberaba en el aire. Se cernió sobre él y la conexión entre ambos era frágil pero palpable. Percibía la lenta corrosión de un alma que nunca había tenido ninguna posibilidad, ni bastante cariño, ni suficiente esperanza, bondad, ni ninguna de las cosas que hacen falta para sentar unas bases dignas para un ser humano. Aunque no lo habría escogido para estar unido a él o, lisa y llanamente, para rondarlo, el fantasma no veía otra alternativa.

Edward ordenó las herramientas de Jasper y recogió el taladro que había que reparar. Cuando se iba, el fantasma lo acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada.

Edward salió al porche. El fantasma dudó. Llevado por un impulso, avanzó. En esta ocasión no hubo desintegración, ni fragmentación de la conciencia. Fue capaz de seguirlo.

Estaba fuera.

Andando por el camino donde había dejado el coche, Edward notó un hormigueo punzante de impaciencia cuya fuente desconocía. Tenía los sentidos agudizados hasta un punto que le resultaba doloroso el sol, demasiado brillante; el olor de la hierba cortada y de las violetas le parecía de un dulzón nauseabundo. Miró al suelo y notó algo raro. Por algún efecto luminoso, no una sino dos sombras se alargaban frente a él. Se detuvo y observó las dos siluetas recortadas sobre el sendero. ¿Era posible que una se hubiera movido ligeramente mientras la otra permanecía quieta?

Con esfuerzo, siguió caminando. Veía visiones, hablaba con apariciones, iba a acabar internado en un centro de rehabilitación. Tanya se habría agarrado a cualquier excusa para encerrarlo. Y sus hermanos también, de hecho.

Hizo un esfuerzo deliberado para pensar en la perspectiva que le esperaba en casa. Tanya se había ido a buscar un apartamento en Seattle, así que no habría nadie. Nadie lo molestaría. Era una idea agradable, tanto que las llaves del coche tintinearon un poco en su mano.

Cuando se metió en el BMW, la sombra también lo hizo y se instaló en el asiento del acompañante como una funda de almohada vacía. Así, los dos juntos, se fueron a casa.

* * *

**Holaa! Ya traje el segundo capitulo! Este es mas cortito pero ya mañana publico el tercero. Gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad para leerlo! Saludos y sigan leyendo!**


	3. Chapter 3

******Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la novela de Lisa Kleypas, yo solo la adapto****.**

* * *

**3**

Lo irónico era que, después de años deseando escapar de la casa de Rainshadow, le habían bastado unas cuantas semanas en compañía de Edward Cullen para querer volver allí. Sin embargo, poco podía el fantasma alejarse antes de llegar a los límites de otra prisión invisible. Estaba unido a Edward. Aunque podía irse a otra habitación o deslizarse hasta varios metros de distancia, eso era todo. Cuando Edward se había marchado de su ultramoderna casa de Roche Harbor, el fantasma se había visto arrastrado como un globo tirado de un cordel… o, más concretamente, como un pez clavado en el anzuelo.

Las mujeres solían acercársele, atraídas por su taciturno encanto, pero Edward era un hombre frío y nada sentimental. Tanya, que vivía en Seattle pero de vez en cuando aparecía aunque habían acordado separarse legalmente antes del definitivo divorcio, satisfacía sus esporádicas necesidades sexuales. Mantenían conversaciones en las que las palabras eran cortantes como cuchillas de afeitar y luego se acostaban: su única forma de conectar desde siempre. Tanya le había dicho a Edward que las mismas cosas que hacían de él un marido terrible lo convertían en un amante de primera. En cuanto se metían en la cama el fantasma se marchaba prudentemente a la habitación más alejada de la casa e intentaba ignorar los gritos de placer de aquella mujer.

Tanya era guapa y flaca como un galgo, de melena lisa y rubia. Irradiaba una confianza tan dura como el diamante y el fantasma no hubiera podido compadecerse de ella de ninguna manera de no ser porque le había notado algunos síntomas de vulnerabilidad: patas de gallo de no dormir en los ojos, leves arrugas en las comisuras de la boca y carcajadas crispadas, todo ello porque sabía que su matrimonio se había convertido en menos que la suma de sus partes.

El fantasma acompañaba a Edward a todas partes por su todavía en mantillas complejo residencial de Roche Harbor, al que le había oído referirse como a un vecindario de bolsillo. Consistía en una agrupación de casas bien cuidadas alrededor de una zona verde comunitaria y un cúmulo de buzones. Edward no gustaba necesariamente a la gente, pero respetaban su trabajo. Tenía fama de llevar adelante una operación y acabar los proyectos dentro del plazo estipulado, incluso en un lugar donde los subcontratistas tendían a trabajar con mucha parsimonia.

A nadie se le escapaba en la isla, sin embargo, que Edward bebía demasiado y dormía demasiado poco, algo que acabaría por pasarle factura. Su salud no tardaría en resentirse como lo había hecho su matrimonio. El fantasma esperaba fervientemente no verse obligado a ser testigo del deterioro de la vida de aquel hombre.

Atrapado en la esfera de Edward, estaba impaciente por ir a la Rainshadow Road, donde el resto de la familia Cullen vivía grandes cambios.

Unos días después de que el fantasma se hubiera ido de allí, el teléfono había sonado a una hora anormalmente intempestiva. Como él nunca dormía, había ido a la habitación de Edward. La lamparita de la mesilla de noche estaba encendida.

—Jasper, ¿qué pasa? —dijo Edward, con la voz espesa por el sueño, frotándose los ojos. Luego escuchó impertérrito, pero se puso muy pálido. Tuvo que tragar dos veces antes de preguntar—: ¿Están seguros?

La conversación prosiguió y el fantasma dedujo que la hermana de los Cullen, Victoria, había tenido un accidente de coche y había fallecido. Victoria no se había casado ni había revelado nunca quién era el padre de su hija, así que la pequeña Holly, de seis años, acababa de quedarse huérfana.

Edward había cortado la comunicación y se había quedado mirando la pared, con los ojos secos.

El fantasma sintió una mezcla de conmoción y pesar. Aunque no había llegado a conocerla, Victoria había muerto joven y eso era cruel. Lo injusto de aquella pérdida le tocó la fibra sensible. Habría querido darse el lujo de llorar, tener el alivio de las lágrimas. Sin embargo, era un alma sin cuerpo y no podía hacerlo.

Por lo visto, Edward Cullen tampoco.

Aparte de lo trágico, la muerte de Victoria Cullen había tenido otra consecuencia: la custodia de su hija Holly había recaído en Emmett y ambos se habían mudado a casa de Jasper. Los tres vivían juntos en Rainshadow.

Antes de la llegada de la niña, la casa parecía un vestuario de futbolistas. Se hacía la colada únicamente cuando toda la ropa estaba sucia y no quedaban opciones. Se comía a salto de mata, a toda prisa, y en la nevera no solía haber más que algunos botes de salsa medio vacíos, un paquete de seis cervezas y, de vez en cuando, unas sobras de pizza en una caja con manchas grasientas. Al médico no se iba a menos que hicieran falta puntos para cerrar una herida o un desfibrilador.

Emmett y Jasper habían conseguido dar cabida en sus vidas a una niña de seis años y aquel acto de generosidad lo había cambiado todo. Aquellos solterones amantes de la comida basura habían empezado a leer las etiquetas con la información nutricional de los productos como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte. Si no eran capaces de pronunciar un ingrediente, los rechazaban. Aprendieron términos como «raquitismo» y «rotavirus», el nombre de al menos media docena de princesas Disney y a usar mantequilla de cacahuete para quitar un pegote de chicle de una melena.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos hermanos se dieran cuenta de que, cuando le abres el corazón a una criatura, también se lo abres a otras personas. Al año de que la niña se fuera a vivir con ellos, Emmett se enamoró de una joven viuda rubia llamada Rosalie y todos sus largamente sostenidos prejuicios contra el matrimonio se fueron a pique. Tras la boda, en agosto, Emmett, Rosalie y Holly vivirían en su propia casa de la isla, y Jasper volvería a tener para él solo la de Rainshadow Road.

Parecía cuestión de tiempo que Jasper también decidiera darle una oportunidad al amor. Sus temores eran comprensibles: los Cullen padres, Esme y Carlisle, habían demostrado a sus cuatro hijos que la semilla del fracaso y la destrucción estaba sembrada al principio de toda relación. Si amabas a alguien, tarde o temprano recogerías una amarga cosecha.

Al final de una batalla legal horrible, Edward y Tanya habían llegado a un acuerdo para convertir en divorcio su separación legal. Ella lo dejó sin un céntimo y se quedó con todo, incluida la casa. Al mismo tiempo, la economía dio un giro y el mercado inmobiliario se desplomó. El banco ejecutó la hipoteca del complejo residencial de Edward en Roche Harbor y dejó sus planes de urbanización de Dream Lake indefinidamente en suspenso.

Edward bebía tanto que tenía el aspecto de un joven quemado antes de tiempo. Quería ser insensible, buscaba olvidar. El fantasma suponía que, siendo el hijo menor de unos padres alcohólicos, la supervivencia de Edward dependía del distanciamiento. Si nunca sientes nada ni confías en nadie, si niegas cualquier necesidad y cualquier debilidad, no pueden hacerte daño.

Día tras día, Edward estaba cada vez más destrozado. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que no quedara nada de él?, se preguntaba el fantasma.

Con el proyecto de Roche Harbor sin futuro y su otra promoción parada, Edward se pasaba el tiempo trabajando en las casa del viñedo de Rainshadow Road. Algunas habitaciones estaban tan deterioradas por las goteras que tuvo que reconstruirlas desde el subsuelo. Hacía poco que había puesto papel pintando en la sala de estar, después de cortar a mano los paneles y la cenefa. Aunque Jasper había querido pagarle, Edward no había querido. Sabía que sus hermanos no entendían por qué se tomaba tantas molestias con aquella casa. Lo hacía sobre todo para tranquilizar su conciencia por no haberse molestado en ayudar a la crianza de Holly. No había modo alguno de que Edward se implicara en ocuparse de una niña. Sin embargo, sí que podía contribuir a que la casa fuera segura y cómoda mientras ella vivía allí, porque eso se le daba bien.

A mediados de verano, el equipo del viñedo de Rainshadow estaba ocupado sujetando las cepas y podando hojas para que los racimos estuvieran más expuestos a la luz solar. Edward llegó por la mañana para hacer algo en el ático. Antes de subir la escalera entró en la cocina con Jasper para tomar café.

El olor de la cena de la noche anterior, sopa de pollo con salvia, flotaba todavía en el aire, sutil pero agradable. En la encimera, había un trozo de queso cubierto por una campana antigua de cristal.

—Ed, ¿por qué no te frío un par de huevos y te los comes antes de ponerte a trabajar? —le preguntó Jasper. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre. Solo quiero café.

—Vale. Por cierto, te lo agradecería si no hicieras mucho ruido hoy, porque se ha quedado a dormir una amiga y necesita descansar.

Edward puso mala cara.

—Dile que se lleve la resaca a otra parte. Tengo que tapizar.

—Hazlo luego —dijo Jasper—. Y no tiene resaca. Ayer tuvo un accidente.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, llamaron a la puerta. El timbre era uno de esos tan anticuados que suenan cuando giras una palomilla.

—Seguramente es una de sus amigas —murmuró Jasper—. Intenta no portarte como un gilipollas, Edward.

Al cabo de un momento, Jasper entró con una mujer en la cocina.

Inmediatamente Edward supo que estaba en un lío, en uno en el que nunca había estado. Le bastó con un vistazo a aquellos ojos marrones. Lo dejaron KO, desarmado. El deseo y la alarma lo dejaron paralizado.

—Bella Swan, este es mi hermano Edward —oyó decir a Jasper.

No podía dejar de mirarla y tuvo que responderle con un gesto de cabeza cuando ella lo saludó. Ni siquiera le estrechó la mano, porque habría sido un error tocarla. Era una atractiva morena con tirabuzones que parecía salida de un anuncio de alguna revista antigua. La naturaleza había derrochado belleza en ella, pero mantenía una postura vagamente de disculpa, propia de una mujer a la que los hombres han prestado siempre una atención indeseada.

Se volvió hacia Jasper.

—¿No tendrías una bandeja para poner estas magdalenas? —preguntó. Su voz era suave y estaba como sin aliento, como si se hubiera despertado tarde después de una larga noche de sexo.

—Está en una de esas alacenas, junto al congelador. Edward, ¿puedes ayudarla mientras yo subo a buscar a Alice? —Jasper echó un breve vistazo a Bella—. Voy a ver si quiere sentarse en la sala de estar, aquí abajo, o que subas tú a verla.

—Claro —convino Bella, y se acercó a los armarios de la cocina.

La perspectiva de quedarse a solas con Bella Swan, por poco que fuera, empujó a Edward a marcharse. Llegó a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Jasper.

—Tengo mucho que hacer —le dijo en un susurro—. No puedo perder tiempo charlando con Betty Boop.

Bella envaró los hombros.

—Ed —murmuró Jasper—. Basta que la ayudes a encontrar la puñetera bandeja.

En cuanto se marchó, Edward se acercó a la joven, que intentaba alcanzar una bandeja con tapa de cristal del estante de una alacena. Se puso a su lado y captó la femenina fragancia del talco en su piel. Lo invadió una intensa oleada de nostalgia visceral. Sin decir nada, cogió la bandeja y la dejó en la encimera de granito, moviéndose como en un sueño pero controlándose. Si se descontrolaba aunque fuera un segundo, tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer o decir.

Bella empezó a pasar las magdalenas de la bandeja del horno al plato. Edward se quedó a su lado, con la mano encima de la encimera.

—Ya puedes irte —murmuró Bella, con la mandíbula tensa—. No tienes por qué quedarte a charlar.

Edward notó que se lo decía con reproche y le pareció que debía disculparse, pero abandonó la idea de inmediato cuando vio cómo cogía las magdalenas de una en una, levantándolas con delicadeza de la bandeja.

—¿De qué las has hecho? —logró articular.

—De arándanos —dijo Bella—. Si quieres una, sírvete.

Edward negó con la cabeza y cogió su café. La mano le temblaba bastante.

Sin mirarlo, Bella cogió una magdalena y se la puso en el platillo.

Edward se mantuvo quieto y callado mientras Bella seguía llenando la bandeja. Sin poder evitarlo, cogió el dulce que ella le había ofrecido y los dedos se le hundieron levemente en la masa blanda contenida en el molde de papel blanco. Luego salió de la cocina.

En el porche, solo, Edward miró la magdalena. No era el tipo de cosa que le gustaba. La repostería le sabía normalmente a yeso. El primer bocado fue ligero y tierno: suave bizcocho con una capa crocante de glaseado. Notó en la lengua el aroma de la ralladura de naranja y la acidez oscura de los arándanos. Cada bocado le aportaba una renovada y sorprendente dulzura. Hizo un esfuerzo para comer con mesura, sin glotonería. ¿Cuánto hacía que no saboreaba realmente algo?

Cuando terminó, se sentó tranquilamente, permitiendo que se apoderara de él una sensación de calidez. Los ojos chocolates, los tirabuzones marrones, la cara, femenina y rosada, como de una novia de antes.

Le molestaba la reacción que le había provocado, el contacto que persistía imborrable.

Era una clase de mujer que nunca le había atraído. Nadie se tomaba en serio a una mujer como aquella.

Bella.

No había modo de pronunciar su nombre sin fruncir los labios como para dar un beso.

Se puso a fantasear: se reunía con Bella, le pedía perdón por su rudeza, la engatusaba para que saliera con él. Podían ir de picnic a su finca cerca del lago Dream… Extendería una manta a la sombra de los manzanos silvestres y el sol se colaría entre las hojas y les motearía la piel.

Se imaginó desvistiéndola despacio y dejando al descubierto sus pálidas curvas. Le besaría el cuello y la haría estremecer, saborearía su sonrojo…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos e inspiró profundamente, dos veces.

No volvería a la cocina. Subió la escalera para trabajar en el ático, evitando encontrarse otra vez con Bella Swan. Cada zancada era un acto de voluntad. No podía permitirse ninguna debilidad.

El fantasma no había podido leerle el pensamiento a Edward mientras este estaba sentado en el porche, pero había sentido lo mismo. Por fin había algo que Edward quería tener, con tanta fuerza que su deseo había espesado el aire. Era la reacción más humana que le había visto tener.

No obstante, cuando Edward decidió alejarse de Bella precisamente porque la deseaba, el fantasma perdió la paciencia. Había tenido infinita paciencia y no les había hecho ningún bien, ni a él ni a Edward. De nada había servido. El fantasma no sabía nada acerca del aprieto en el que se encontraba, nada acerca de cómo y por qué se había convertido en el compañero inseparable de un alcohólico empeñado en suicidarse lentamente, pero era bastante obvio que estaba ligado a Edward por alguna razón.

Si quería librarse algún día de aquel bastardo, algo tendría que hacer.

La buhardilla era un espacio amplio con el techo inclinado y tragaluces. En algún momento habían intentado hacerlo habitable y habían levantado tabiques de baja altura, aunque eran burdos y dejaban pasar las corrientes de aire. Edward estaba aplicando espuma aislante entre los tablones del suelo.

Arrodillado, se disponía a cambiar el cartucho de masilla de la pistola cuando se quedó inmóvil. Había visto algo en la pared… una sombra saliendo de un montón de escombros y muebles rotos. Aquella sombra ya llevaba varias semanas con él. Edward había intentado ignorarla, olvidarla bebiendo, dormir para no verla, pero no había modo de escapar de su vigilante presencia. Últimamente había empezado a sentir cierta animosidad proveniente de ella. Eso quería decir que, o él estaba loco, o la sombra lo estaba acechando.

Cuando la sombra se le acercó más, Edward notó la descarga de adrenalina en todas sus venas. Por puro instinto, se dispuso a defenderse. En un arranque, le lanzó la pistola de masilla. El tubo se rajó y la masilla salpicó la pared.

La forma oscura desapareció.

Edward seguía notando cerca la hostil presencia, esperando, observándolo.

—Sé que estás ahí —le dijo con voz gutural—. Dime lo que quieres. —Una película de sudor le cubría la cara y le empapaba la camiseta. Tenía el corazón desbocado—. Y luego dime cómo demonios librarme de ti.

Nada más que silencio.

Motas de polvo en descenso flotaban en el aire.

La sombra volvió a aparecer. Poco a poco adquirió forma humana, transformándose en un ser tridimensional.

—Eso mismo me he estado yo preguntando, cómo librarme de ti —dijo.

Edward notó que palidecía. Se sentó en el suelo para no caer de bruces.

«Dios mío, me he vuelto loco».

No se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que el desconocido repuso:

—No, no te has vuelto loco. Soy real.

Era un hombre alto, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero de aviador y unos pantalones color caqui. Llevaba el pelo muy corto, al estilo militar, con la raya a un lado. Sus rasgos eran marcados, sus ojos oscuros y calculadores. Parecía un secundario de una película de John Wayne, la rebelde figura que tiene que aprender a obedecer órdenes.

—¡Hola! —dijo con desenfado el desconocido.

Despacio, Edward se puso de pie, tambaleándose. Nunca había sido una persona espiritual. Solo creía en cosas concretas, en la evidencia de los sentidos. Todo en este mundo estaba compuesto de elementos producidos en su origen por una explosión de estrellas, lo que significaba que los humanos eran básicamente polvo de estrellas consciente.

Cuando te morías, desaparecías para siempre.

Así que, ¿qué era aquello?

Algún tipo de espejismo. Edward hizo una tentativa de agarrarlo y su mano atravesó el pecho del hombre. Momentáneamente, todo lo que pudo ver fue su propio puño envuelto por el plexo solar del desconocido.

—¡Dios! —Edward apartó la mano de golpe y se miró la palma y el dorso.

—Es imposible que me hagas daño —dijo el hombre—. Ya me has atravesado un centenar de veces.

Tentativamente, Alex estiró el brazo y atravesó el del hombre y su hombro con la mano.

—¿Qué eres? —consiguió preguntarle—. ¿Eres un ángel? ¿Un fantasma?

—¿Acaso tengo alas? —le espetó el otro, sardónico.

—No.

—Entonces, diría que soy un fantasma.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

Aquellos ojos oscuros se clavaron en los suyos.

—No lo sé.

—¿Tienes alguna clase de mensaje para mí? ¿Te falta hacer algo y necesitas que te ayude?

—No.

Edward quería creer que aquello era un sueño, pero parecía muy real: la rancia calidez del aire del altillo, la luz amarillo limón que entraba por las ventanas y en la que flotaba el polvo, los productos químicos de la masilla, que olían un poco a plátano.

—¿Y por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz? —le preguntó al fin—. ¿Cabe esa opción?

El fantasma lo miró exasperado.

—¡Ojalá pudiera! Verte caer sin sentido todas las noches junto a un vaso de Jack Daniel _'_s no es precisamente mi idea de la diversión. Llevo meses mortalmente aburrido. Es increíble que digas esto, pero era más feliz cuando vivía aquí con Jasper.

—Tú… —Edward fue hacia un montón cercano de planchas de parqué y se sentó pesadamente, sin dejar de mirar al fantasma—. ¿Jasper puede…?

—No. De momento, tú eres el único que me ve y me oye.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Edward, indignado—. ¿Por qué yo?

—No lo he elegido yo. Estuve aquí atrapado mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera cuando Jasper compró la casa pude marcharme, por mucho que me esforzara en hacerlo. Luego, el pasado mes de abril me enteré de que podía seguirte al exterior, así que lo hice. Al principio fue un alivio. Estaba encantado de salir de aquí, aunque implicara tener que andar pegado a ti. El problema es que estamos unidos. Yo voy donde tú vas.

—Tiene que haber un modo de que me libre de ti —murmuró Edward, frotándose la cara—. Con terapia, medicación, un exorcista… una lobotomía.

—Yo creo que… —El fantasma se calló de golpe porque oyeron pasos en la escalera.

—¿Ed? —Era Jasper. Cuando llegó a lo alto de la escalera, vieron su cara, con el ceño fruncido, por entre los barrotes lacados de beige de la barandilla. Se detuvo al final de los escalones, con una mano en el pomo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Edward miró a su hermano y al fantasma, que estaba a escasos pasos de este, alternativamente. Estaba tentado de preguntarle a Jasper si podía verlo. El fantasma era humano y sólido y su presencia era tan indiscutible que parecía imposible que no lo viera.

—Yo no lo haría —dijo el fantasma, como si le leyera el pensamiento—. Porque Jasper no me ve y te tomará por loco. No me atrae la idea de compartir una celda acolchada contigo.

Edward miró de nuevo a Jasper.

—Nada —le respondió—. ¿Para qué has subido?

—Porque te he oído. —Calló, irritado—. Te había pedido que no hicieras demasiado ruido, ¿recuerdas? Mi amiga Alice está descansando. ¿Por qué gritas?

—Estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Bueno. Deberías irte. Alice necesita paz y tranquilidad.

—Estoy en plena reforma de tu altillo, una reforma que te sale gratis, Jasper. ¿Por qué no le pides a tu novia que posponga la siesta hasta que haya terminado?

Jasper le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Ayer la sacó de la carretera un coche cuando iba en bicicleta. Hasta tú podrías compadecerte un poco. Así que, mientras una mujer herida se recupera en mi casa…

—Está bien. No te alteres tanto. —Edward entornó los párpados mirando a su hermano. Jasper nunca perdía los nervios por una mujer. Pensándolo bien, nunca permitía que sus novias se quedaran a pasar la noche en su casa. Algo inusual pasaba con aquella.

—Sí, se está enamorando —dijo el fantasma, que estaba a su espalda.

Edward echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—¿Eres capaz de leerme el pensamiento? —le preguntó irreflexivamente.

—¿Qué? —Jasper estaba desconcertado.

Edward notó que se ponía colorado.

—Nada.

—La respuesta es «no» —dijo Jasper—. Y estoy encantado de que así sea, porque saber lo que piensas seguramente me daría miedo.

Edward se dio la vuelta para recoger sus herramientas.

—No lo sabes tú bien —repuso con brusquedad.

Jasper, que ya bajaba la escalera, se detuvo.

—Otra cosa… ¿Por qué hay salpicaduras de masilla en la pared?

—Es un nuevo método de aplicación —le respondió Edward con brusquedad.

—Vale —bufó Jasper, y se fue.

Edward se volvió hacia el fantasma, que lo observaba con una sonrisa pedante.

—No puedo leerte el pensamiento —le dijo—. Pero es fácil adivinar lo que piensas la mayoría de las veces. —Lo miró especulativo—. Otras no tiene ningún sentido. Como el modo en que te has comportado hoy con esa rubita tan mona…

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Ya, pero soy testigo de tu comportamiento quiera o no… y es irritante. Te gusta. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Me gustabas más cuando eras invisible —dijo Edward, alejándose de él—. Se acabó la conversación.

—¿Qué pasa si quiero seguir hablando?

—Habla contigo mismo. Me voy a casa, a beber hasta que desaparezcas.

El fantasma se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la pared, tan ancho.

—A lo mejor serás tú quien desaparezca —le dijo, y se quedó mirando cómo Edward rascaba las salpicaduras de masilla.

* * *

**Hola gente! Volví con el tercer capítulo, quería publicar antes pero no pude, así que disculpas. Apareció Bella! Y ya vieron la reacción de Edward, ya en el próximo cap va a ver mas interacción entre ellos! Nos leemos en el próximo! **


	4. Chapter 4

**********Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la novela de Lisa Kleypas, yo solo la adapto****.**

* * *

**4**

—Leah, no comas más —dijo Bella con severidad—. Me harán falta por lo menos doscientos para la torre de pasteles.

—Te estoy ayudando —dijo Leah con la boca llena de pastel de chocolate con cobertura de mantequilla. Llevaba la melena castaña recogida en una cola de caballo alta. Con su silueta esbelta enfundada en una camiseta, vaqueros y zapatillas, no parecía una mujer de negocios próspera sino más bien una alumna de instituto.

Bella miró inquisitivamente a su prima a los ojos. Los tenía marrón-violeta.

—¿En qué me ayudas exactamente?

—Me ocupo del control de calidad. Tengo que asegurarme de que son lo bastante buenos para los invitados de la boda.

Con una sonrisa socarrona, Bella pasó el rodillo de aluminio por el dulce de caramelo rosa.

—Y bien, ¿lo son?

—Son malísimos. ¿Puedo comerme otro? ¡Por favor…!

—No.

—Vale, pues te diré la verdad. Entre comerme este pastel y ver pelearse a Ryan Gosling y a Jon Hamm por el privilegio de acostarse conmigo, me quedo con el pastel.

—Ni siquiera están terminados —dijo Bella—. Voy a cubrirlos con _fondant _y a adornarlos con rosas de color rosa, hojas verdes y gotas de rocío de azúcar.

—Eres el genio de la pastelería de nuestros tiempos.

—Lo sé —dijo alegremente Bella.

Cuando el _fondant _tuvo unos tres milímetros de grosor, se puso a cubrir con él los pasteles y a eliminar el sobrante con una espátula. Llevaba más de dos años trabajando en el _bed and breakfast _de Leah. Ella se ocupaba de la cocina, de hacer la compra y de los pedidos, mientras que Leah llevaba las cuentas. Inmediatamente después de la ruptura del breve pero desastroso matrimonio de Bella, Leah le había hecho una oferta que incluía una participación en el negocio. Al principio, todavía trastornada por el final de su matrimonio, había dudado.

—Acepta y nunca te arrepentirás —le había dicho Leah—. Es lo que te gusta hacer, cocinar y planificar los menús sin tener que ocuparte de nada más.

Bella la había mirado, indecisa.

—Con lo que acaba de pasarme, tengo miedo de comprometerme, sea con lo que sea. Incluso con una oferta tan tentadora como esta.

—Pero te estarías comprometiendo conmigo, con tu prima favorita —la había animado Leah.

Bella se abstuvo de decirle que, técnicamente, solo eran primas segundas y que, además, de todos los primos Swan, Leah no era precisamente su favorita. De pequeñitas, Leah, que era un año menor pero infinitamente más segura y audaz que ella, la intimidaba.

Una cosa que Bella y Leah tenían en común era que se habían criado en familias monoparentales: a Leah la había criado su madre y a Bella su padre.

—¿Tu papá se marchó de casa? —le había preguntado Bella a Leah.

—No, tonta. Los papás no se van de casa.

—Mi madre se fue —había replicado Bella, encantada de saber por fin un poco más de algo—. No la recuerdo. Mi papá dice que un día, después de dejarme, se fue y nunca volvió.

—A lo mejor se perdió —sugirió Leah.

—No. Dejó una carta de despedida. ¿Adónde se fue tu papá?

—Está en el cielo. Es un ángel con unas alas grandes de plata.

—Mi abuela no cree que los ángeles tengan alas.

—Claro que tienen —se impacientó Leah—. Si no tuvieran alas se caerían del cielo. Ahí arriba no hay suelo.

En tercero, el padre de Bella se trasladó a Everett, donde vivía la abuela, y tardó años en volver a ver a Leah. Se habían mantenido apenas en contacto mandándose tarjetas de felicitación por los cumpleaños y en Navidad. Tras graduarse en la escuela de cocina, Bella se casó con Riley Biers, su mejor amigo del instituto. En aquella época estaba ocupada con su trabajo como segunda chef en un restaurante de Seattle y Leah intentaba sacar adelante Artist's Point, así que perdieron por completo el contacto. Sin embargo, al cabo de un año aproximadamente, cuando Bella y Riley iniciaron el proceso de divorcio, Leah había sido para ella una fuente inesperada de consuelo y apoyo, y le había ofrecido la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo en Friday Harbor. Por tentadora que fuera la perspectiva, Bella tenía bastantes reservas acerca de la idea de trabajar con su testaruda prima. Afortunadamente el trato había salido estupendamente, y cada una explotaba sus puntos fuertes. Rara vez discutían y, cuando lo hacían, la tozudez silenciosa de Bella solía imponerse a la bravuconería de Leah.

Artist's Point estaba a dos minutos a pie del centro de Friday Harbor y de la estación del ferry. El anterior propietario había convertido una vieja casa situada en la cima de una colina en un _bed and __breakfast_, pero el negocio nunca había despegado, así que al final Leah había podido comprárselo a precio de saldo. Había rebautizado y redecorado la posada. Cada una de las doce habitaciones de la casa principal estaba dedicada a un artista distinto. La habitación Van Gogh, pintada de colores vivos, tenía el mobiliario de estilo provenzal y la colcha de girasoles. La habitación Jackson Pollock estaba decorada con muebles modernos y láminas de sus cuadros; en la pared de la bañera, Leah había colgado una cortina de ducha de plástico transparente con salpicaduras de pintura.

Las primas compartían una casita de dos habitaciones situada detrás del edificio principal, de veinticinco metros cuadrados escasos, con un baño y una cocina americana diminuta. Les iba bien porque se pasaban casi todo el día en la pensión, que disponía de una cocina espaciosa y zonas comunes. Para disgusto de Leah, Bella se había traído a vivir con ellas a su gato persa, _Byron_. Había que reconocer que _Byron _era un poco mimado pero cariñoso y bien educado. Su único defecto era que no le gustaban los hombres; por lo visto lo ponían nervioso. Bella comprendía exactamente cómo se sentía.

Durante los dos años anteriores, el _bed and breakfast _se había hecho famoso entre los turistas y la gente de la zona. Leah y Bella acogían eventos mensuales, incluidas clases de cocina y una reunión de «lectura silenciosa», así como bodas y recepciones. El evento que se celebraría al día siguiente, sábado, era uno que Leah llamaba en privado una boda infernal, porque la madre de la novia era más terrible que la propia novia.

—Y además tienes toda una colección de damas de honor terribles y un novio espantoso y un padre del novio infame —se quejó Leah—. Es la boda más estrambótica que he visto nunca. Me parece que deberían invitar a un psiquiatra a la cena de ensayo de esta noche y convertirla en una sesión de terapia de grupo a lo grande.

—Seguramente acabarán tirándose los pasteles a la cabeza en el banquete —dijo Bella.

—¡Dios mío, ojalá! Yo me quedaré en el centro de la refriega con la boca abierta. —Leah se lamió los restos de crema de frambuesa del dedo—. Has visto a Alice esta mañana, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal le va?

—Bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Toma medicación para el dolor, pero Jasper la está cuidando muy bien, al parecer.

—Sabía que lo haría —dijo Leah con satisfacción.

Su amiga Alice, una artista local del vidrio, había pasado los dos últimos meses en Artist's Point, desde que su novio había roto con ella. Tras el accidente de bicicleta del día anterior, Leah se había dado cuenta de que, dadas las heridas de su pierna y con la perspectiva de la boda aquel fin de semana, ella y Bella no podían ocuparse de ella. Así que le había pedido a Jasper que permitiera a Alice recuperarse en su casa.

—Le dije a Jasper el gran aprecio que le tengo —comentó Bella—. Ha sido muy amable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él y Alice solo habían salido un par de veces.

—Están enamorados, aunque todavía no lo saben.

Bella dejó de untar de _fondant _un pastel.

—¿Ellos no lo saben y tú sí? ¿Cómo puede ser?

—Tendrías que haber visto a Jasper ayer en la clínica. Estaba preocupadísimo por ella y Alice contentísima de verlo. Por un momento fue como si no existiera nadie en el mundo aparte de ellos dos.

Mientras Bella seguía con los pasteles, reflexionó acerca de lo que recordaba de Jasper Cullen de la época de la escuela primaria. Era flacucho y torpe. Su tranquila fuerza estaba aderezada con cierta picardía. Tal vez fuese exactamente lo que necesitaba Alice, a quien tan mal había tratado su novio.

—Así que, ahora que Alice ya tiene a alguien —dijo Leah—, tenemos que encontrar a alguien para ti.

—No, no tenemos que encontrar a nadie —repuso Bella sin alterarse—. Vuelvo a decírtelo: no estoy preparada para empezar una relación seria.

—Ya llevas dos años divorciada y pareces una monja. El sexo te conviene, ya lo sabes. Disminuye el grado de estrés, mejora el estado cardiovascular y reduce el riesgo de padecer cáncer de próstata. Además…

—Yo no tengo próstata. Los hombres tienen próstata.

—Ya, pero piensa en lo mucho que ayudarías a algún pobre tipo…

Bella sonrió a su pesar.

No había mejor antídoto para la timidez y la falta de seguridad de Bella que Leah. Era como una brisa fresca de septiembre que se lleva el bochornoso calor del verano y te hace pensar en manzanas y jerséis de lana y en sembrar bulbos de tulipán.

Antes de extender la siguiente capa de _fondant_, Bella sirvió café y le contó a Leah que había recibido una llamada telefónica esa misma mañana. El día anterior, su abuela Nessie, que vivía en un apartamento independiente de una comunidad para la tercera edad de Everett, había sido trasladada al hospital. Se quejaba de insensibilidad en la pierna y el brazo derechos y parecía desorientada. Había resultado ser una leve apoplejía, pero el médico opinaba que con fisioterapia recuperaría el uso de los miembros afectados.

—Cuando le hicieron el escáner descubrieron que ya había tenido varios pequeños derrames cerebrales. Eso se llama… ahora mismo no me acuerdo, pero en pocas palabras se reduce a lo siguiente: el diagnóstico es demencia vascular.

—¡Oh, Bells! —Leah le puso una mano en la espalda—. Lo siento. ¿Es un tipo de Alzheimer?

—No, pero es parecido. La demencia vascular es un proceso progresivo. Cada pequeño derrame te priva de alguna capacidad y va seguido de un período sin cambios hasta que se produce otro episodio. —Se le quebró la voz y luchó contra las lágrimas—. Al final tendrá un derrame importante y eso será todo.

Leah frunció el ceño.

—Cuando Nessie vino a visitarnos por Navidad estaba estupenda. No parecía que tuviera la edad que tiene. ¿Qué tiene ahora, noventa?

—Ochenta y siete.

—¿Tienes que irte? —le preguntó en voz baja Leah.

—Sí. Creo que mañana, después del banquete…

—No. Ahora, quiero decir.

—Me quedan ciento setenta y dos pasteles que cubrir con _fondant_.

—Enséñame a hacerlo. Yo me ocuparé.

—Tienes muchas otras cosas que hacer. —Bella sintió una oleada de gratitud por su prima, con la que siempre podía contar cuando las cosas se complicaban—. Además, no es tan fácil como parece.

Acabarías con un montón de pelotas de color rosa.

—Y luego las pondría en la mesa de los novios.

Bella rio entre dientes y suspiró.

—No, me quedaré hasta después de la boda y luego me iré a Everett. —Titubeó antes de proseguir—: Veré a la consultora geriátrica, que se ocupa de lo que paga el seguro médico y sabe qué opciones hay para cubrir las necesidades de la abuela. Así que estaré fuera un par de días.

—Los que hagan falta. —Leah la miró con preocupación—. ¿Crees que tu padre irá a verla desde Arizona?

—Espero que no. —Bella llevaba años sin ver a su padre, pero se escribían e-mails de vez en cuando y se llamaban por teléfono esporádicamente. Por lo que sabía de la relación de este con Nessie, había sido incluso más fría—. Sería una situación muy incómoda. Además no sería de ninguna ayuda.

—Pobre Bella. No sé si ha habido alguna vez un hombre en tu vida con el que hayas podido contar.

—En este momento, un hombre es lo último que necesito, dejando aparte a _Byron_, claro. Por cierto… ¿podrás cuidarlo mientras esté fuera?

—¡Oh, Jeez! —Leah puso mala cara—. Le pondré comida y agua, pero nada más. No pienso cepillarlo, ni bañarlo, ni acariciarlo.

—Solo unos mimitos por la noche —le rogó Bella—. Lo ayudan a relajarse.

—Bella… Eso no lo hago ni por mi novio. Tu bola de pelo tendrá que vérselas solo con su hipertensión.

* * *

**Holaa! Volvi! Un nuevo cap, mas cortito que los demas pero nos cuenta un poquito de la historia de Bella. Creo que faltan un par para que se empiecen a relacionar un cachito pero en esa estamos! Muchas gracias a las personas que le estan dando una oportunidad! Saludos y sigan leyendo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**************Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la novela de Lisa Kleypas, yo solo la adapto****.**

* * *

**5**

Se escuchó la voz crispada de Tanya en el contestador mientras dejaba un mensaje a las nueve de la mañana. Escuchándolo, Edward se arrastró fuera de la cama, se puso los pantalones y fue tambaleándose a la cocina.

—«… no sé si ya has encontrado otro sitio donde vivir —decía Tanya—, pero casi no queda tiempo. Empezaré a enseñar la casa la semana que viene, así que tienes que haberla dejado para entonces. Quiero que esté vendida el Día del Trabajo. Si quieres comprármela, habla con el agente inmobiliario…».

—No voy a pagar la misma condenada casa dos veces —murmuró Edward, sin escuchar el resto del mensaje. Apretó un botón de la cafetera para preparar café exprés y esperó a que se calentara. Con los párpados entrecerrados, vio al fantasma de pie junto a la isla de la cocina con los antebrazos apoyados en el granito.

El espectro lo miró a los ojos.

—Hola.

Edward no respondió.

La noche anterior había puesto la televisión y se había sentado a verla en el sofá con una botella de Jack Daniel_'_s. El fantasma había tomado asiento en una silla cercana y le había preguntado con sarcasmo:

—¿Ya no te molestas siquiera en usar un vaso?

Llevándose el gollete a los labios, Edward se había quedado mirando fijamente la pantalla, sin hacerle caso. El fantasma había guardado silencio, pero no se había ido hasta que Edward se había desmayado.

Esa mañana seguía allí.

Edward vio que la cafetera estaba a punto y pulsó el botón de marcha. Sonó el chillido metálico del molinillo automático. La máquina chasqueó y bombeó una doble dosis de café molido en un recipiente oculto de plástico. Edward se tomó el café de un trago y dejó la taza vacía en el fregadero.

Se volvió a mirar al fantasma con sombría resignación. No tenía sentido que siguiera ignorándolo, puesto que no parecía que fuera a irse a ninguna parte. Y de aquel modo tan extraño, como por transferencia, percibía el humor del espectro, la cansada paciencia de un hombre que ha estado solo mucho tiempo. Aunque nunca lo habían acusado de ser compasivo, no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de compasión.

—¿Te llamas de algún modo? —le preguntó al final.

—Antes tenía nombre pero no me acuerdo.

—¿Por qué llevas esa chaqueta de aviador?

—No lo sé —repuso el fantasma—. ¿Lleva el escudo de algún escuadrón o la etiqueta de un nombre?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Parece una vieja A-2 con solapas en los bolsillos. ¿Tú la ves?

—Solo tú puedes verme.

—Menuda suerte. —Lo miró con dureza—. Mira… No sirvo para nada si me sigues a todas partes. Tienes que hacerte invisible de nuevo.

—No quiero ser invisible; quiero ser libre.

—Pues ya somos dos.

—A lo mejor si me ayudas a descubrir quién era… encontraré una salida. Quizá sea capaz de alejarme de ti.

—Con un «a lo mejor» y un «quizá» no me basta.

—Es todo cuanto puedo decirte. —El fantasma se puso a caminar de un lado para otro—. Algunas veces recuerdo cosas. Retazos, pedazos de mi vida. —Se detuvo a mirar por la ventana de la cocina el azul sereno de Roche Harbor—. La primera vez que tuve… conciencia, supongo que tú dirías… fue en la casa de Rainshadow. Creo que en mi vida pasada estaba de algún modo ligado a ese lugar. Sigue habiendo un montón de trastos viejos allí, sobre todo en la buhardilla. Valdría la pena buscar pistas.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque me hace falta un cuerpo físico para hacerlo. —Sus palabras rezumaban sarcasmo—. No puedo abrir una puerta ni mover ningún mueble. No tengo «poderes». —Acompañó la palabra con un pase mágico—. Lo único que puedo hacer es mirar mientras los otros se joden la vida. —Hizo una pausa —. Tendrás que sacar todo eso de la buhardilla, en cualquier caso.

—Ya lo hará Jasper. Es su casa.

—No puedo hablar con Jasper, y a él podría pasársele algo importante. Necesito que lo hagas tú.

—Yo no soy tu asistenta. —Edward salió de la cocina y el fantasma lo siguió—. En esa buhardilla hay trastos suficientes para llenar un contenedor. Tardaría días en ordenarlo yo solo, puede que semanas.

—¿Pero lo harías? —le preguntó el fantasma ansiosamente.

—Me lo pensaré. Ahora voy a darme una ducha. —Edward se detuvo y lo miró de reojo—. Y mientras esté duchándome, ni se te ocurra acercarte.

—Tranquilo —repuso el fantasma con sorna—. No estoy interesado.

* * *

A principio de quinto curso, el padre de Bella dijo que iba a coger un nuevo trabajo en Arizona y que viviría con la abuela hasta que la mandara llamar.

—Tengo que preparar la casa para tu llegada —le comentó—. ¿De qué color quieres que te pinte la habitación?

—De azul —dijo la niña con vehemencia—. Azul turquesa. Ah, y… papá… ¿podré tener un gatito cuando me mude a nuestra nueva casa?

—Pues claro que sí. Siempre y cuando te ocupes de él.

—¡Oh, sí! Gracias, papi.

Durante meses, Bella había dibujado su habitación nueva y su gatito tal como los imaginaba, y les había dicho a todas sus amigas que se iba a vivir a Arizona.

Su padre nunca la había reclamado. Fue a verla unas cuantas veces y se ponía al teléfono cuando Bella lo llamaba, pero siempre que se atrevía a preguntarle si la casa ya estaba lista, si había lugar en su vida para ella, le contestaba con evasivas y se mostraba irritable. Debía tener paciencia. Tenía que ocuparse de otras cosas primero.

Cuando empezó en el instituto, Bella lo llamó para hablarle de las clases y de los profesores nuevos. La voz de una desconocida respondió al teléfono. Fue muy amable y le dijo lo mucho que le gustaría conocerla algún día. Habían hablado unos minutos. Fue así como Bella se enteró de que su padre le había pedido a una mujer con una hija de doce años que se fuera a vivir con él. Eran su nueva familia. Bella no era más que un recuerdo indeseado de un matrimonio fallido y de una mujer que lo había abandonado.

Había ido a buscar a Nessie, claro, y había llorado amargas lágrimas en el regazo de su abuela.

—¿Por qué no me quiere? —había sollozado—. ¿Tan molesta soy?

—No tiene nada que ver contigo. —La voz de Nessie era dulce y suave. Se le notaba en la cara lo apenada que estaba cuando se inclinó sobre el pelo revuelto de Bella—. Eres la mejor niña, la más

inteligente y la más maravillosa del mundo. Cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de que fueras su hija.

—Entonces ¿por… por qué él no lo está?

—Está destrozado, corazón. Tan destrozado que me temo que nadie podrá curarlo. Tu madre… bueno, el modo en que lo dejó… eso lo cambió. Desde entonces no ha sido el mismo. Si lo hubieras conocido antes, te parecería otra persona. Siempre estaba de buen humor. Todo le parecía bien. Pero se enamoró de tu madre tan profundamente… que fue como si se cayera en un pozo sin tener modo alguno de salir de él. Cada vez que te mira, no puede evitar pensar en ella.

Bella escuchó atentamente, intentando entender entre líneas los secretos que escondían aquellas breves revelaciones. Necesitaba enterarse de por qué la habían abandonado consecutivamente su madre y su padre. Solo encontró una respuesta: la culpa tenía que ser suya.

—Nadie te reprocha, Bells, tu enfado y tu amargura. Pero tienes que centrarte en lo bueno de la vida y pensar en todos los que te quieren. No permitas que esto te agrie el carácter. —La abuela le acariciaba con dulzura el pelo.

—No quiero, Upsie —susurró Bella. Así llamaba a su abuela desde que tenía memoria—. Pero siento… siento que no pertenezco a ningún lugar.

—Me perteneces a mí. Soy tu abuela.

Levantando los ojos hacia el rostro de Nessie, surcado por las arrugas que el humor, la tristeza y la reflexión habían cincelado a lo largo de sus siete décadas de vida plena, Bella se dijo que su abuela había sido lo único permanente para ella.

Después habían ido a la cocina a preparar algo.

Tres veces a la semana, Nessie preparaba platos para algunos de los vecinos ancianos de su calle. Bella, a quien le encantaba cocinar, siempre la ayudaba. Ralló barras de chocolate negro hasta formar sobre la tabla de cortar un fragante montón de virutas.

Mientras el horno se calentaba, mezcló el chocolate con dos paquetes de mantequilla y puso la mezcla al baño María en un cuenco de cristal. Separó las claras de las yemas de ocho huevos e incorporó estas últimas, de un amarillo intenso, junto con una cucharada de extracto de vainilla al chocolate fundido antes de añadirle el azúcar moreno.

Con cariño, fue incorporando la emulsión a las claras batidas a punto de nieve. Vertió en tazas de café la espuma perfumada y las puso al horno al baño María. Cuando los pasteles estuvieron cocidos, los dejó enfriar antes de coronarlos con un copo de nata batida.

Nessie se acercó a contemplar las hileras de pastelitos de chocolate y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Qué bonitos! —exclamó admirada—. Y huelen de maravilla.

—Prueba uno. Bella le ofreció una cucharita.

Nessie tomó un bocado y su reacción no pudo ser mejor. Gimió de placer, cerrando los ojos para apreciar mejor el sabor profundo del chocolate. Cuando los abrió, Bella se sorprendió porque tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Upsie?

Nessie sonreía.

—Sabe como el amor al que te has visto obligada a renunciar pero cuya dulzura persiste.

Bella caminaba despacio por los pasillos del hospital. Las suelas de goma de sus manoletillas cliqueteaban en el suelo verde pálido. Iba dándole vueltas a la información que el médico acababa de darle: sobre la dolencia cerebrovascular, la apoplejía, la posibilidad de que Nessie tuviera «demencia mixta», una combinación de demencia vascular y Alzheimer; era demasiado pronto para decirlo.

Al margen de las incógnitas y los problemas, una cosa estaba clara: Nessie había dejado de ser autónoma. Pronto no podría vivir en la comunidad geriátrica. Iba a necesitar todos los cuidados y toda la supervisión posibles. Fisioterapia para el brazo y la pierna izquierdos a diario. Medios de seguridad para su entorno, como asideros en la ducha y una taza de váter con barras laterales. Su estado iría deteriorándose progresivamente, así que sus necesidades irían también en aumento.

Bella estaba abrumada. No había ningún familiar al que acudir: su padre había renunciado a tener nada que ver con su vida hacía mucho. La familia Swan era numerosa pero sus lazos prácticamente inexistentes. «Solitarios como mofetas», había bromeado en una ocasión Leah acerca de sus insociables parientes. Y era verdad, los Swan tenían una veta de implacable introversión que había impedido siempre que la familia estuviera unida.

Sin embargo, nada de aquello importaba. Nessie se había ocupado de Bella cuando nadie más, incluido su propio padre, quiso hacerlo. Ni se le pasaba por la cabeza no cuidar de ella ahora.

La habitación del hospital estaba silenciosa. Se oían apenas los apagados pitidos del monitor cardíaco y el murmullo distante de la voz de una enfermera al otro extremo del pasillo. Con cuidado, Bella se acercó a la ventana y abrió un poquito la persiana para dejar entrar la suave luz grisácea.

De pie, junto a la cama, Bella contempló el aspecto cerúleo de Nessie, la fragilidad como de pétalos de sus párpados cerrados, el tono plateado de su pelo. Le habría gustado cepillárselo y recogérselo con horquillas.

Nessie parpadeó y abrió los ojos. En cuanto vio a Bella, sus labios resecos se abrieron en una sonrisa.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras se inclinaba a besar a su abuela.

—Hola, Upsie. —Nessie solía oler a L'Heure Bleue, el perfume floral que había usado durante décadas. En aquel momento olía a antiséptico y medicinas.

Sentada al borde de la cama, Bella pasó la mano entre los hierros de la barandilla de seguridad para tomar la de Nessie. Sus dedos estaban fríos e inertes. Cuando vio la mueca de dolor de su abuela, se la soltó de golpe, recordando demasiado tarde que eran el brazo y la pierna derecha los afectados por el ataque.

—Lo siento. ¿Te duele?

—Sí. —Nessie cruzó el brazo derecho por encima del pecho y Bella se inclinó para agarrarle la mano, con cuidado, evitando moverle la aguja del gotero. Los ojos azules de Nessie la miraban con cansancio pero con calidez.

—¿Has hablado con los médicos?

Bella asintió.

—Dicen que estoy perdiendo la chaveta —le dijo Nessie, que nunca se andaba con rodeos. Bella la miró con escepticismo.

—Estoy segura de que no te han dicho eso.

—Pero lo piensan. —Le apretó la mano—. He tenido una vida larga —dijo al cabo de un momento —. No me importa morirme. Pero no quería que fuera así.

—¿Cómo, entonces?

Su abuela sopesó la respuesta.

—Me hubiera gustado morirme estando dormida, soñando.

Bella apretó la palma de su mano contra el frío dorso de la de su abuela, sobre las venas que se entrecruzaban como un encaje.

—¿Qué clase de sueño?

—Tal vez… Bailando en brazos de un hombre apuesto… al compás de mi canción favorita.

—¿De qué hombre? ¿El abuelo Gus? —El único marido de Nessie había muerto de cáncer de pulmón años antes del nacimiento de Bella.

Un destello del humor de Nessie hizo su aparición.

—Ni el hombre ni la canción no son de tu incumbencia.

Bella fue desde el hospital al despacho de Colette Lin, la asistenta social para la tercera edad de Nessie. Colette fue amable pero práctica y le dio un montón de folletos, formularios y libros para ayudarla a entender la situación a la que se enfrentaba Nessie.

—La demencia vascular no es tan predecible como el Alzheimer —le dijo—. Puede presentarse repentinamente o de forma gradual, y afecta aleatoriamente a distintas partes del cuerpo. Además, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que tenga un ataque masivo sin previo aviso. —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir—: Si Nessie padece demencia mixta, como sospechan los médicos, serás testigo de ciclos de comportamiento repetidos. Olvidará cosas sucedidas recientemente pero se acordará de otras de hace años, porque están localizadas más profundamente en el cerebro y más protegidas.

—¿Cuáles son sus necesidades más inminentes? —le preguntó Bella—. ¿Cómo estaría mejor?

—Va a necesitar un entorno estable y saludable. Una buena alimentación, ejercicio, descanso, unas pautas de medicación fijas.

Por desgracia, no podrá volver a su apartamento, donde no carecería de los cuidados que requiere ahora mismo.

Bella tenía un caos mental.

—Tendré que hacer algo con los muebles… con todas sus cosas…

Nessie lo guardaba todo. Habría que embalar una vida entera de recuerdos y guardar las cajas en alguna parte. Antigüedades, platos, una montaña de libros, ropa de todas las décadas desde la presidencia de Truman.

—Puedo recomendarle una buena empresa de mudanzas —le dijo Colette—, y un guardamuebles de la zona.

—Gracias. —Bella se recogió el pelo detrás de las orejas. Tenía la boca seca y tomó un sorbo de agua de un vaso de plástico. Tenía que tomar demasiadas decisiones en muy poco tiempo. Su vida iba a cambiar tan drásticamente como la de Nessie.

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda antes de que mi abuela tenga que dejar el hospital?

—Es un suponer… pero unas tres semanas, cuatro a lo sumo. Su seguro complementario cubrirá una semana en rehabilitación intensiva, luego tendrá que pasar a un centro de cuidados expertos. Por lo común Medicare lo cubre durante una breve temporada. Si quiere que continúe allí más tiempo, tendrá usted que asumir los costes de alguien que la ayude a bañarse y vestirse y que le dé de comer. A partir de ese momento será caro.

—Si me llevo a la abuela a vivir conmigo, ¿me cubrirá el seguro lo que cuesta que alguien venga a casa todos los días para ayudarme a cuidarla?

—Si es solo para vigilarla, tendrá que pagarlo usted. Más temprano o más tarde… —Colette le tendió otro folleto—, su abuela tendrá que ingresar en una residencia donde la supervisen constantemente y atiendan sus necesidades diarias. Le recomiendo esta. Es un lugar muy bonito, con una sala común, música de piano e incluso sirven el té por las tardes.

—Una residencia —repitió Bella con un hilo de voz, mirando el folleto, cuyas fotos estaban teñidas de cálidos tonos rosa y ámbar—. No creo que pueda dejar a Nessie en un sitio así. Estoy segura de que querrá tenerme cerca y, como vivo en Friday Harbor, solo podría visitarla de cuando en…

—Bella… —la interrumpió Colette, con dulzura en sus ojos oscuros—, para entonces seguramente ya no te recordará.

* * *

**Hola, mil perdones que no actualizo hace como un mes, se me re paso y no pude nunca sentarme a subir el cap, así que para que me perdonen voy a hacer doble actualización! Hoy me llego un review preguntando si iba a continual con la historia y si, definitivamente voy a terminarla aunque no actualice seguido pero si la voy a terminar. Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos! Sigan leyendooo!**


	6. Chapter 6

******************Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la novela de Lisa Kleypas, yo solo la adapto****.**

* * *

**6**

Bella volvió a la isla después de tres días de frenética actividad. Se había ocupado de la ropa y de los objetos personales de Nessie y también contratado una empresa para que embalara adecuadamente todo lo frágil y metiera el resto en cajas. Los montones de fotografías antiguas y álbumes de recuerdos estaban en contenedores debidamente rotulados. Bella no estaba segura de si su abuela quería que les echara un vistazo o no.

En cuanto llegó a la posada, Leah la evaluó con la mirada.

—Ve a dormir una siesta. Tienes pinta de estar muerta —le ordenó.

—Lo estoy. —Agradecida, se había ido a la casita y había estado durmiendo casi toda la tarde. Se despertó cuando el sol del atardecer atravesaba las cortinas beige de su dormitorio incidiendo en dedos de luz sobre la colcha. En un rincón, un maniquí de modista relucía con la colección de broches antiguos de Bella.

_Byron _estaba tendido a su lado, mirándola con aquellos ojos suyos de un verde dorado. Cuando Bella, sonriendo, se lo acercó para intentar hacerle mimos, se puso a ronronear.

—Leah te ha peinado —murmuró Bella, pasándole los dedos por el sedoso pelo blanco—. Apuesto a que también te dio un masaje, ¿verdad?

Unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta.

—Solo para que se callara —oyó que decía Leah—. No dejaba de maullar llamándote. —Asomó la cabeza por la puerta—. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Puedo entrar?

—Sí, me siento mucho mejor.

—Sigues teniendo ojeras. —Leah se sentó al borde de la cama y la miró con evidente preocupación.

—Aunque me ayudaban los embaladores, tardamos dos días enteros en vaciar el apartamento de Nessie. Los armarios estaban hasta los topes de trastos. Perdí la cuenta de cuántos juegos de vajilla tenía. Y un montón de antiguallas: un tocadiscos, una radio con funda de cuero, una tostadora de porcelana de los años treinta… Me parecía estar en un episodio de _Hoarders_.[1]

—Veo en tu futuro una cuenta en eBay para vender.

Bella gimió y se sentó, pasándose los dedos por los rizos.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la cocina grande y preparemos un café decente?

—¿No podríamos tomar un poco de vino?

—No tendrás que pedírmelo dos veces.

Fueron hacia el edificio principal, con _Byron _pisándoles los talones. Bella le contó a su prima su conversación entera con la asistente social para la tercera edad. Entraron en la cocina, grande y alegre, con las paredes empapeladas con un diseño retro de racimos de cerezas. Mientras Leah abría una botella de vino, ella miró una bandeja cubierta por una campana de cristal llena de pasteles. En su ausencia, Leah había confiado en una panadería del pueblo para surtir el desayuno de los huéspedes.

—Están buenos —dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta que Bella no había llegado a formular—, pero nada que ver con los tuyos. Los huéspedes primerizos no estaban al tanto, así que estuvieron contentos, pero tendrías que haber oído protestar a los habituales. «¿Dónde está Bella?», preguntaban, y decían: «Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este desayuno y "esto" es lo que me sirven? No bromeo, Bella, este lugar no es lo mismo sin ti».

Bella sonreía.

—¡Oh, venga!

—Es verdad. —Leah le ofreció una copa de vino y se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina. _Byron _se subió de un salto al regazo de Bella y se acurrucó, convertido en un ovillo de pelo blanco.

—¿Qué va a pasar? —le preguntó Leah en voz baja—. Aunque me parece que ya lo sé.

—Nessie me necesita —se limitó a decir Bella—. Va a venirse a vivir conmigo.

Leah frunció el ceño, preocupada.

—No puedes cuidarla tú sola.

—No. Buscaré a alguien que esté en casa y se ocupe de lo fundamental y de vigilar a Nessie mientras yo trabaje.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? Quiero decir… cuánto hasta que Nessie… —Leah se calló, incómoda.

—¿Hasta que esté demasiado impedida para vivir conmigo?— terminó por ella Bella—. No lo sé. Las cosas pueden ir rápidas o lentas. Pero cuando eso ocurra, la llevaré a un lugar que hay en Everett. Se trata de una comunidad especializada en enfermos de Alzheimer. Fui a visitarla ayer y hablé con el gerontólogo jefe, que es amabilísimo. Luego me sentí un poco menos culpable, porque me di cuenta de que cuando mi abuela no pueda andar ni lavarse sola, ellos podrán hacer que esté más cómoda y más segura de lo que yo podría.

—¿Quieres instalarla en la casita de atrás? Podéis estar ahí las dos y yo me mudaré a una de las habitaciones del edificio principal.

A Bella la conmovió su generosidad.

—Eso es muy amable por tu parte, pero la casita es demasiado pequeña para lo que nos hará falta. Nessie tiene una casa grande junto al lago, en la isla, con dos habitaciones y cocina. Me parece que probaremos cómo nos va allí.

—¿Nessie tiene una finca en el lago? ¿Por qué no sé nada de ella?

—Bueno, procede de su rama familiar, los Stewart, y creo que solía pasar mucho tiempo allí cuando era bastante joven. Aunque lleva treinta años sin ir por allí. Está cerrada. Cada tanto los de la inmobiliaria van a echarle un vistazo y realizan los trabajos de mantenimiento. —Bella dudó—: Creo que esa casa le trae un montón de recuerdos a Nessie. Le pregunté por qué no la había vendido todavía, pero no quiso explicármelo… o a lo mejor simplemente estaba cansada.

—¿Te parece que quiere vivir allí?

—Sí, fue ella quien me lo sugirió.

—Exactamente, ¿dónde está?

—En Dream Lake Road.

—Apuesto a que es bastante rústica.

—Sí —admitió Bella con pesar—. Me he acercado en coche un par de veces, pero nunca he entrado. Estoy segura que tendré que meterle dinero. Harán falta agarraderas en el baño, una ducha de mano y una rampa para salvar los escalones delanteros cuando Nessie necesite ir en silla de ruedas. Cosas de ese tipo. La asistenta social me dio una lista de sugerencias para acondicionar la casa.

Leah sacudió despacio la cabeza.

—Te hará falta un montón de dinero. —Se le había escapado un mechón de la cola de caballo y se lo retorcía ausente, como solía hacer siempre que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos—. ¿Y si compro la casa a un precio razonable y dejo que la ocupéis sin pagarme alquiler? Así podrás usar el dinero para cubrir las necesidades de Nessie. Incluso puedo pagar la reforma.

Bella abrió unos ojos como platos.

—No puedo permitir que lo hagas.

—¿Por qué no?

—No sería justo para ti.

—Recuperaré el dinero alquilándola cuando Nessie… bueno, cuando las dos ya no la necesitéis.

—Ni siquiera la has visto.

—Quiero ayudar todo lo posible. Yo también soy responsable de Nessie.

—De hecho, no. No soy parientes consanguíneos. Ella es tu tatarabuela política.

—Se apellida Swan. Con eso me basta.

Bella sonreía. La alegre audacia de su prima se sostenía sobre los cimientos de su compasión. Leah era una buena persona. La gente no siempre se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto ni de lo vulnerable que era por ello.

—Te quiero mucho, Leah.

—Ya sé, ya sé… —Incómoda como siempre por las muestras de afecto, Leah hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia—. Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que ponga a punto la casa inmediatamente. Todos los buenos contratistas estarán ocupados, e incluso los buenos son más lentos que tortugas. —Hizo una pausa—. Todos menos… puede que… bueno, no lo sé…

—¿Se te ha ocurrido alguien?

—El hermano de Jasper Cullen, Edward. Ha construido varias casas en Roche e hizo un gran trabajo. Antes tenía fama de ser de confianza. Pero ha pasado por un divorcio y una de sus promociones inmobiliarias se fue al garete. Corre el rumor de que bebe por los codos. Así que no sé cómo está el asunto. Llevo tiempo sin verlo. Me enteraré de todo por Jasper.

Bella miró el gato que tenía en el regazo y le acarició el pelaje. _Byron _cambió de postura, haciéndose un ovillo.

—De hecho le conozco —dijo, intentando parecer despreocupada—. Cuando fui a Rainshadow Road a visitar a Alice estaba haciendo unos arreglos en la casa.

—No me lo mencionaste. —Leah arqueó las cejas—. ¿Qué impresión te dio?

Bella se encogió de hombros, incómoda.

—No cruzamos más de cuatro palabras. No tuve tiempo de formarme una opinión sobre él.

Leah sonrió.

—Eres la peor mentirosa del mundo. Cuéntamelo todo.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo por responderle, pero no conseguía expresar lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo podía explicarle la impresión que le había causado Edward Cullen? Sorprendente, inquietante, de rasgos austeros pero perfectos, con unos ojos relucientes iluminados por su último vestigio de humanidad. Parecía absolutamente desilusionado, toda su ternura y su esperanza se habían solidificado y adquirido la dureza del diamante. Por suerte le había prestado escasa atención y apenas había notado su presencia. Bella no lo lamentaba.

Desde la adolescencia, los hombres siempre habían hecho suposiciones acerca de ella. El resultado había sido que los hombres agradables mantenían las distancias y dejaban el campo libre a los que no lo eran tanto. Siempre se fijaban en ella los hombres que se dedicaban por deporte a seducir a las mujeres atractivas, los que se consideraban unos ganadores si se llevaban a su presa a la cama. Bella no quería ser una marca en el cinturón de ningún tipo de esos, ni quería que la utilizaran.

Creía que en Riley por fin había encontrado a alguien que la valoraba por lo que era. Era un hombre atento y sensible que siempre la había escuchado y tratado con respeto y honestidad. Por eso había sido incluso más devastador cuando Riley le había dicho, un año después de casarse, que se había enamorado de otra mujer.

La traición había sido una sorpresa cruel, una ironía procediendo de alguien que siempre había reforzado la autoestima de Bella. Llevaba desde entonces dos años sin enamorarse. No confiaba en su instinto en cuanto a hombres se refería. Y uno como Edward Cullen, desde luego, no estaba a su alcance.

—Me pareció guapo —consiguió decir por fin—, pero no demasiado sociable.

—Tengo la impresión de que no le gustan las mujeres.

—Te refieres a que es…

—No, no me refiero a eso… es heterosexual. Se acuesta con mujeres, pero me parece que no son de su agrado. —Leah hizo una pausa, encogiéndose de hombros—. Claro que eso no tiene nada que ver con la reforma de la casa. Así que si llamo a Jasper y me dice que Edward sigue dedicándose a lo mismo, ¿qué te parecería? ¿Te molestaría que hiciera él el trabajo?

—En absoluto —dijo Bella, aunque el estómago se le encogió un poco ante la idea de volver a verle.

—No —negó rotundamente Edward cuando Jasper le habló de la llamada de Leah—. Estoy demasiado liado.

—Te lo pido como un favor personal. Es amiga de Alice. Además, necesitas el trabajo.

El fantasma rondaba cerca de los dos hermanos mientras estos aplicaban un medallón de resina al techo del rellano del segundo piso.

—Tiene razón —le dijo a Edward, que le puso mala cara.

—¡Me importa un bledo! —murmuró. Subido a una escalera de mano, sujetaba la parte del medallón con el adhesivo contra la escayola del techo mientras Sam, desde abajo, sostenía el palo de madera con el extremo forrado de tela que serviría de soporte hasta que secara.

—Tranquilo, no te acalores —le dijo Jasper por no decir algo peor—. No te haría ningún mal ganar un poco de dinero.

Edward reprimió con esfuerzo su exasperación. Todavía no se había acostumbrado al hecho de que, aunque él veía y oía al fantasma, nadie más lo hacía.

—Dile que busque a otro para la reforma.

—No hay nadie más. Todos los contratistas de la isla tienen el verano cubierto menos tú, y Leah ha intentado preguntarme, con su habitual sutileza de elefante, si serías capaz de llevar a cabo la obra.

—¿Reformar la casa del lago? —Edward estaba indignado—. ¿Por qué no iba a ser capaz?

—No lo sé, Ed. A lo mejor tiene algo que ver con la impresión que últimamente tiene la gente de que, representada en un gráfico circular, la mitad de tu vida estaría «como una cuba» y la otra mitad «con resaca». Sí, bueno, mírame mal si quieres, pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que pronto, un día de estos, vas a estar demasiado borracho para trabajar y demasiado pelado para beber.

—En eso también tiene razón —comentó el fantasma.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Edward, refiriéndose a ambos—. No he faltado un solo día al trabajo por nada.

Jasper colocó el palo debajo del medallón mientras Edward comprobaba las marcas de lápiz del techo para asegurarse de que la pieza de resina no se desplazaba.

—Yo te creo —dijo—, pero vas a tener que salir y demostrárselo a los demás, Ed. Por lo que yo sé, tu cuenta de ahorros no está muy boyante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que todo lo que tienes te cabe en el bolsillo de esos Levis.

—Tengo la promoción de Dream Lake. Solo me hace falta encontrar otros patrocinadores.

—Fantástico. Entretanto, esa casita de Bella… Está en la carretera de Dream Lake. Seguramente has pasado por delante un centenar de veces. Dedica un par de semanas a ponérsela a punto y…

—¿Bella? —le espetó Edward, bajando de la escalera—. ¿No decías que la casa era de Leah?

—Leah fue quien me llamó para hablarme de ella. La que va a vivir allí con su abuela, que tiene Alzheimer o algo parecido, es Bella. Te acuerdas de ella, ¿no? Esa chica morena de carita dulce con sus pastelitos. — Jasper sonrió viendo la cara que ponía Edward—. Échame un cable. Es una de las mejores amigas de Alice. Haz esto para que yo me beneficie de la gratitud de Alice…

El fantasma no le quitaba ojo a Edward, divertido.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó—. A menos que estés asustado…

—¿Por qué iba a tener miedo? —se le escapó sin querer a Edward debido a la irritación.

—¿Miedo de qué? —le preguntó Jasper, perplejo—. ¿De Bella?

—No. —Edward estaba exasperado—. Olvídalo.

—Será sencillo —le dijo Jasper—. Arreglas la casa para una mujer preciosa y su abuela. A lo mejor tienes la suerte de que te prepare la cena.

—Y si no lo haces —añadió el fantasma—, sabremos lo cobarde que eres en realidad.

—Lo haré —dijo entre dientes Edward. Estaba claro que el fantasma no pararía de chincharlo si no lo hacía, y tenía la necesidad de probarle a aquel espectro… y probablemente de probarse que Bella Swan no representaba para él ningún problema—. Dame su número. Me enteraré de lo que quiere y le prepararé un presupuesto. Si no le gusta, que se busque a otro.

—Pero le harás un buen precio, ¿verdad?

—A todo el mundo se lo hago —repuso Edward glacial—. Yo no robo a mis clientes a mano armada, Jasper.

—Ya lo sé —dijo rápidamente Jasper—. No pretendía sugerir eso.

—Hago presupuestos ajustados, un buen trabajo y lo termino en el plazo previsto. Además, si no dejas de criticar mi modo de vivir, voy a coger este palo de sostén y te lo voy a estampar en…

—De acuerdo —se apresuró a decirle Jasper.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda! :)**


End file.
